Silver Salvation
by Shineoncindi
Summary: Ten years after the battle of Hogwarts, and times have changed for everyone. A chance meeting in a bar sparks something between two old classmates, but it was always destined to be something more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Can I just say to those of you reading 'Lust and Lies', I haven't stopped working on that, but this was a plot bunny that just wouldn't let go! (And to those of you not reading Lust and Lies, you should be! Pleeease!)**

* * *

"Five minutes Silver, then we want you out front."

"Thanks." The blond said with a wave of his hand, turning his attention back to the mirror. Plucking his black masquerade mask from the stand, he slid it over his eyes, concealing his identity. It curved around his eyes and nose, silky silver ribbons hung from either side, and the whole thing was edged in faux silver gems. He arranged his hair around it with one hand, before wiping away the silver glitter that came off in his hand. Standing up, he sighed and turned towards the full length mirror, looking at his bowtie, bare torso, and tight black trousers coupled with black shoes polished to a high sheen. Shaking his head, he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor, heading towards the bar.

The noise level changed as soon as he pushed open the door, stepping round the bar and adjusting his trousers.

"Evening Silver, what time you on?"

"I'm not tonight Calleigh, just tables and waiting on. I'm on tomorrow if you want to see me." Silver said in reply to the red haired girl sat on the other side of the bar. She was a regular at the club and delighted in seeing the stage performances Club Sparks had to offer, whatever gender, as the club prided itself in offering both, building a notorious reputation for itself. Whatever the reputation of the club, customers turned up in their droves every day of the week, eager to ogle another young beauty.

"Table six, and then take the order from booth one, there's a load of Ministry stiffs there."

A woman with waist length black hair said, and Silver nodded, picking up the tray one-handed. Walking around the edge of the bar towards table six, he was vaguely aware that several people were watching him strut across the room, hips wiggling that little bit more than they needed to- it always made for better tips. Table six was a group of five girls who were obviously already drunk, making obscene gestures and catcalls in the direction of a table of guys on a stag night, each of whom were wearing horns for the occasion. As he passed by on the way up to the booths, one of the men grabbed his wrist, grinning madly and passing him a spare headband.

"Go on, you know you want it." The man slurred, and Silver slipped it on, horns showing over the top of his mask, and he couldn't help but smile.

Reaching the booth, he slid onto the circular table so he was lying on his front, pencil and notepad at the ready.

"What is it going to be boys?" He purred, sucking gently on the end of the pencil and not meeting their eyes.

"Four Butterbeers, please." The man to Silver's right said, squirming uncomfortably.

"We're having a special on cocktails. How about a Sloe Comfortable Screw? Or a Good Fuck? Come on."

"No, just the Butterbeers thanks."

"Alright then, a pitcher of Butterbeer at the least."

"Fine." The man sighed, and Silver winked at him as he slid off the table.

Almost an hour later, Silver was stood behind the bar having a quiet conversation with the barman when the black haired woman crossed over to a gold bell, ringing it loudly. She walked over to where Silver was standing and smiled sweetly.

"Silver, I want you to cover the Ministry table, they need to loosen up." She said, and Silver nodded, weaving through the tables to the one where the group of now confused Ministry employees were sat. Smiling seductively he cleared the empty glasses onto the shelf underneath the table and stood back, waiting. The other servers had also abandoned their tasks, standing in front of different tables, waiting similarly. The music, which had faded away amidst the bell ringing, started again, a new song, and the servers began in unison. He slid onto the now clear table, rotating on his knees until he was kneeling up, facing who he recognised with a twinge of fear to be Kingsley, the Minister for Magic, and hoped his fear didn't show on his face. He drew himself up until he was standing on the table and began to pace, dancing slowly, every inch of him gloriously involved. His hips rotated, his arms moved gracefully above their heads, his feet didn't put a step wrong as he lost himself in the music, flaunting his body across the table. A few of the more coarse moves from the routine brought him out of his revelry, slapping his own ass crudely. Moving slowly so that he was knelt down on the balls of his feet, legs spread wide, he found himself positioned directly in front of the third man on the table, or, more importantly, his crotch was directly in the man's line of sight. A mess of jet black hair and emerald green eyes almost threw him off balance, but he took solace in the fact that he was wearing a mask. Nevertheless, he kept dancing, hips gyrating, body swaying as the music finished and he tried to keep his mind off the boy-who-lived-and-had-just-seen-him-dance. Chewing his lip slightly, Silver removed the headband of horns he was wearing and slid it onto the Gryffindor's head, resting it behind his ears. Moving to make the jump down, a jump he did almost every night, he cast a sidelong glance at the man with the emerald eyes and stumbled as he landed, steadying himself on the table and hurrying away.

"Silver!" A voice called from across the bar, and a thin blonde rushed towards him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Hello you, you're up next right?" Silver asked, and the woman nodded, turning her head towards the stage where the black haired woman was speaking.

"And now, I present for your delightful viewing pleasure, a girl who is hot to trot and foxy as hell; La Lune!" The woman called out with a voice like velvet, and the blonde-haired woman that Silver had been talking to apparated onto the stage amidst a cloud of smoke. Several of the more sleazy patrons shuffled towards the stools around the edge of the stage, fat wads of dollar bills in hand, drunken smiles plastered across their faces, and Silver shuddered; he hated Mondays, girls performing night, which always brought in the sleazier customer.

.

Sat in his dressing room after closing time, Silver had hung his mask up, removed his make-up, washed the glitter out of his hair, and changed into a pair of jeans and a white linen shirt. Standing up and putting his coat on, he shivered as he stepped out into the corridor, a cold draft blowing from the open fire exit. Leaning against the railing, looking out at the street, La Lune, the blonde performer, was blowing bubbles with her gum, chewing on it thoughtfully. Steeping out into the cold night air, Silver joined her.

"Hello. I saw your performance tonight, you're really getting good."

"Thank you. You know, when I first started, I didn't really like it, but I've learnt to ignore the sleazy guys now."

"I'm glad. Say, aren't you cold?" Silver said, drawing attention to the fact that the blonde girl was not wearing a coat, even though her breath was rising in cold wisps before her.

"Not really Draco, are you?"

"Yes, but I thought we stopped using first names, Luna."

"Would you rather I called you Malfoy?"

"No." Draco said with a small smile. They stood in silence for a while before Luna broke the silence, head tilted as she looked at Draco.

"Are you seeing anyone Draco?"

"What? No. Why? You aren't, coming onto me are you?"

"No, but I saw the way you were looking at Harry Potter." Luna said, and Draco looked at her in shock.

"You, you saw him?"

"Oh yes, I was going to talk to him, but he left in rather a hurry after my act. I saw the way you looked at each other though, do you think he might come back sometime?" Luna mused. Draco was at a loss for words, shaking his head.

"I don't know." He mumbled, turning to go back inside, shivering with the cold.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The song is 'Music is my hot hot sex' by CSS if you wanna look it up on YouTube ;)**

**

* * *

**

The next evening, Draco was stretching on the rail in the rehearsal room backstage when Luna walked in, smiling serenely.

"You'll never guess who's here Silver."

"Who?" Draco asked, using the bar to steady himself as he lowered himself to the floor, doing the splits.

"No, you have to guess."

"But I'm performing in about two minutes."

"Please?" Luna said, and the door opened for a second time, and the black-haired woman entered.

"I'm going to announce you now Silver, you have as long as it takes for me to get there and introduce you before I need you on stage."

"Thanks Marla." Draco said, rolling up from his split and looking in the mirror that stretched across the wall.

"How do I look?" He said, directing his question at Luna. He was wearing tight fitting black trousers with sequins down the seams, black shoes and no shirt, but a lot of body glitter.

"Glittering. You might want to tone it down a bit next time."

"You're right. So are you going to tell me who's here?" Draco said, muttering '_Scourgify_' to siphon off some of the glitter, but Luna's response was muffled by the shouts from the audience on the other side of the curtain.

"Say that again?"

"He's sat in the same booth as yesterday, it's-"

But Luna was again muffled from replying by more cheers from the crowd, and Draco shrugged it off, Apparating onstage.

The lights were blindingly bright, and Draco cast a Sonarus charm, smiling seductively.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, it's so nice to see you. Or not see you, I'm being blinded by the lights, could you sort that out boys?" Draco said, pausing for a moment for the lights to be adjusted, and he lowered himself to the floor doing the splits, rotating slowly to look at the audience. His breath hitched when his eyes scanned over the booths, and he saw the emerald eyes of Harry Potter watching him, wearing the headband that Draco had given him last night- but this time he was alone. Tearing his eyes away from Harry, Draco moved so he was standing again, and gestured with his hand, summoning a chair onto the stage, straddling it backwards.

"This is a little song you might know. Sing along if it makes you feel good. This is Magic is my hot, hot, sex, the delectable song by the Weird Sisters." Draco purred, kneeling up on the chair. The track started, and Draco began to dance, using the chair as an effective prop. He worked his way through the new routine, moving up and down the stage, transfiguring the chair into a black top hat and throwing it up high. He intended to catch it on his head, a move he had perfected in rehearsals, but Draco was distracted as Harry moved to stand at the edge of the stage, right in front of him, and the hat glanced off his shoulder, rolling across the stage. Ever the performer, he left the hat where it was and carried on regardless, rolling forward until he had his legs spread across the front of the stage, one arm reaching into the air, the other braced behind him. Tilting his head forward slightly, Draco stole a glance at Harry, who was grinning unashamedly, and he closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip to stop himself returning a smile. The music faded out, and Draco bent backwards, stretching to retrieve his hat. He stood up and put the hat back on, winking as he walked silkily off stage.

As soon as he was out of sight of the crowd, Draco sunk to the floor against the wall, pushing his mask up and resting his head in his hands.

"Silver?" A voice said, and the blond glanced up to see Luna watching him in concern, and she knelt down beside him.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" Draco said, voice muffled by his hands.

"I think you should go out there and flirt outrageously with him. If he happens to find out halfway through undressing you that you're, well, you, then he won't care anymore."

Luna said, helping Draco to his feet and putting one arm around his waist, leading him back to his dressing room.

Draco's dressing room was painted a bright green, a colour that most people assumed was in honour of his Slytherin past; Draco didn't care if they thought that. As well as the standard furniture- the dressing table, stool, full-length mirror and clothes rail, there was an old-fashioned leather chair in one corner, one of the remaining pieces of furniture from Malfoy Manor. An empty cup of tea rested on one side of his dressing table, next to various hair gels and sprays, there was a gap for the mirror, and on the other side was a box of assorted makeup that he had accumulated during his time there. Next to this was a bottle of body glitter and his bowtie. He picked it up and closed the door behind Luna, where she stood awkwardly next to the clothes rail as he tied the bowtie in front of the mirror. He turned to her when he was done, and gestured to the leather chair, where she perched uncomfortably. Sitting on the edge of his dressing table chair, Draco watched himself knot his fingers together, but he felt Luna watching him, and glanced up at her.

"Do you think I'm ridiculous?" He asked, feeling foolish even as he said it; he was sure Luna thought him ridiculous, lusting after a man he had professed to hate for so long.

"Yes. But I don't think you're beyond help. You still haven't got over the Malfoy pride, of never putting a foot wrong, of never going after what would make you happy if it isn't _right_. Come on Silver, we're going back to my dressing room to fix you a stiff drink." Luna said, standing up and offering her hand, which Draco took hesitantly, and she lead him out and down the corridor to her own dressing room. The room was a bright yellow, with an assortment of creature models hanging on strings from the ceiling, and the wall opposite her dressing table was half painted with various small murals of her friends and family. Draco hadn't been in Luna's dressing room for quite some time, when the only murals were her father and old school friends from Hogwarts; there had also been a wispy, half-finished portrait of her mother, but now it was complete. The one that drew his attention though was one around the full-length mirror, as though sitting on top of it. Long legs wearing black trousers sat over the edge of the mirror, and a pale, bare torso leant backwards, braced by pale, delicate fingers, and the other arm held a black top hat in place on his head. Locks of blond hair were visible under the hat, and the figure was smiling.

"Is that, me?" Draco said, barely whispering, throat choked.

"Of course. I couldn't know you for two years and not have you there." Luna said, removing her dress so it pooled around her hips where she sat, and proceeding to remove her bra.

"Oh, thanks. Luna!" Draco said, catching sight of her half-naked form, mouth open in shock.

"I wouldn't do it if I thought you cared. I do need to get changed."

Luna stood up, letting the dress fall to her feet, and she stepped out of it, casting it into the open basket and walking over to a rail full of clothes.

"I know you're gay. You think I haven't noticed?"

"Noticed?" Draco's voice came out strangled, and he perched on Luna's recently vacated chair.

"You may not have had any boyfriends, but you haven't had any girlfriends either. You sing when you think nobody's listening, even though you say you can't, you wear way too much glitter, even if you say it's just stage makeup. Oh, and I've seen the pictures."

"Pictures? Oh, around the mirror? The photos?"

"Not those ones. The one wedged behind it, of Harry."

Luna said this all matter-of-factly, as though she wasn't revealing that she knew the intimate details of Draco's life. There was indeed a photo of Harry behind the mirror in his dressing room, taken from Colin Creevey in Draco's sixth year. Its original purpose had been to complete the Slytherin wizard dartboard, but Draco had found he was unable to part with the picture.

"So?" Draco said, not looking at Luna as she selected a short black dress with a shiny headband.

"So I am going to get you that stiff drink and you are going to go talk to him."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Because you aren't you right now, okay? You are Silver, confident, loud, sexy and unafraid." Luna said, and Draco nodded, mouth set determinedly. The extra furniture in Luna's dressing room was a mahogany cupboard, with an ornately decorated gold lock on, and an unusually large pink bean bag. She bent down and blew softly into the keyhole of the cupboard, and the lock clicked. Sitting back on her haunches, Luna opened the door and pulled out a bottle of Fire whiskey.

"This okay?" She asked, gesturing to the bottle, and Draco nodded silently. Luna poured it onto the dresser, where it not only poured out the drink, but a glass for each of them as well, and Draco smiled at the charm as Luna sat down on the bean bag.

Draining his glass in one, Draco rested it upside down on the bottle, where it promptly disappeared, and he took a steadying breath. Luna similarly disposed of her empty glass, and stood up

"Go get him." Luna said, and Draco nodded, letting her adjust his bowtie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The song this time is 'DJ got us falling in love again' by Usher. Other songs on the list might be 'Let it Wrock' (Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne), 'Spellstruck' (3oh!3), or 'Your love is my potion' (Ke$ha).  
Any other bad song puns welcome in a review ^.^**

* * *

Draco started doing the rounds, which entailed slinking around the bar, collecting generous tips from the bar patrons until he reached Harry's booth, which he had purposely saved for last. Harry was staring at Draco open-mouthed as he passed, and Draco paused when Harry didn't offer up any money.

"Now what's up with you? Now I know that the act was your thing, because you were right up at the front, don't think I didn't see you." Draco said, moving to sit on the table, one leg resting either side of Harry.

"Silver, I, I, don't, usually come to places like this, it was a friend's idea, and then-"

"You liked it, so you came back for more, but you can't pay the price, right?" Draco interrupted, but Harry didn't immediately respond.

"Or you can pay the price, but you're so, tight-" Draco paused to smile seductively before carrying on.

"That you don't want to."

"How much does it cost to get you to dance? On the table, like you did yesterday."

"Ooh now that's a delicious question. You want me, specifically, to dance on your table, doing a mouth watering routine while you stare open-mouthed and wonder whether I shag innocent looking, green-eyed beauties who make the effort to wear the horns I gave them yesterday. Is that right?" Draco said, stroking a hand through Harry's hair, making him shiver as he nodded.

"Well now, you go up to the bar, and talk to the woman with the black hair, and tell her what you want me to do, even pick a song from our list if that's what you want, and then she'll ring the bell and I'll slink back over here and pleasure your eyes with my surprise. I don't suppose you want a drink with that?"

"Um...How about one of the cocktails you mentioned yesterday?"

"Go on then, I know just what you'd like. How about a Good Fuck? A little bit of vodka, a little bit of sambuca, and then a splash of pumpkin juice with ice. I'd like to give you a Good Fuck, golden boy." Draco said, and no sooner had he uttered the words 'golden boy' when Harry's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything, just nodding his approval and watching as Draco walked away. He stopped near one of the tables, next to the stage, where the performer from last night- whom Harry was sure was Luna- was collecting up empty glasses. He watched Draco's movement as he got the barman to mix the cocktail, and admired the swing of his hips as he walked back over to him.

"Do you not want me?"

"I, I-" Harry said, throat suddenly dry, and he took a sip of the offered cocktail to loosen his lips, but it burned in his throat and he couldn't say anything as he watched Draco walk away again. Harry waited for several moments more for the burning in his throat to subside before picking the drink up and heading over to the bar, stopping in front of Marla.

Draco's eyes traced Harry's movement over to the bar, and he smiled as Marla deposited Harry's offered money in the till, tossed her hair, and walked around to the bell. Harry was practically skipping back to his booth, and Draco smiled, a genuine smile of happiness as he walked over to Harry, climbing onto the table and facing away from Harry, kneeling in such a way that he was displayed right in front of the other man's face.

"Did you choose the song sugar?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded before he realised Draco couldn't see him.

"I did, yes." He said, and there was a slight pause before Harry spoke again.

"I hope you like it." He blurted the words out and felt embarrassed as soon as he'd finished, but he couldn't see that Draco was smiling like the cat who got the cream. As soon as the first notes of 'Magic got us falling in love again' started to play, Draco wanted to turn around and hug Harry, but he had a routine to perform, and his hips started to wiggle.

Close to the end of the routine, Draco was sprawled on his back, eyes locked with Harry's, legs high up in the air, twisting and turning his torso as the song faded away. Draco moved so that when he brought his legs down they were either side of Harry, and he moved so that he was kneeling up on the chair, effectively straddling Harry. Without saying a word, he moved forward and their lips touched. Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair, desperate to deepen the kiss, tongue vying to get into Harry's mouth, and with a guttural moan Harry let him, parting his soft lips and letting Draco's tongue explore his mouth. In the midst of it all Harry tried to remove Draco's mask, but the blond swatted his hands away with a growl, and both opened their eyes as someone cleared their throat very close by.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make out with my customers during work hours Silver." Marla said, and Draco untangled himself from Harry, cheeks burning under his mask but still managing to blow Harry a soft kiss as he walked away.

He avoided Harry for the rest of the night, too embarrassed to talk to him until Luna caught up with him after his shift, just as he reached his dressing room.

"Silver!" She called out, stopping him at the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you not going to talk to him? You have to talk to him, he's waited all night."

"He can wait all bloody year if he wants to, I _can't _go and talk to him."

"Why not?" Luna said. As quick as Draco could think up responses, Luna had another question for him, desperate to see him talk to Harry.

"Because." Draco replied flatly, before retreating into his dressing room.

A week passed, then two, and Harry was at the bar every night, in the same booth, ordering the same drink, and being ignored by Draco. The only contact they had was when Harry bought a table dance, something he could afford to do every night, a feat that surprised Draco, who knew how expensive they were. Harry worked his way through every song on the list and started again, jumping randomly from song to song each night, and with every performance Draco felt that bit worse. So much so that he was sat outside after his shift, leaning against the fire exit railing and sipping Firewhiskey both to keep himself warm and to block out the pain. A pair of hands touched his waist, and he didn't really register, assuming it to be Luna, until one of the hands slid down from his waist and Draco dropped the bottle in shock. It fell over the railing and smashed on the tarmac below, and Draco ignored it, although he could have repaired it in an instant. His makeup had run from crying, his mask was pushed up away from his face, and his lips parted in silent shock as he looked into Harry's eyes.

"Malfoy? You've been avoiding me."

"You knew? You knew it was me?"

"All along. Ever since you slithered onto the table when I was with the Minister."

"Oh." Draco squeaked, feeling like a rabbit caught in headlights as Harry smiled at him, adjusting his horns. Without warning, Harry reached over and pushed Draco's mask back down onto his face, smiling coyly.

"There." He said.

"Now you're Silver. Now you're all confident again, can we talk?" Harry said, and Draco couldn't deny Harry's logic, but still shook his head.

"I can't do this. You knew, all this time you knew it was me, and you watched me parade around in front of you? It's like you have-" Draco stopped himself, realisation kicking in and he beamed widely.

"You do don't you? You have a crush on me!" Draco said, barely knowing what to do with himself.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I want to have you, but I can't, so I pay for you to dance so I can be close to you."

"You can't have me?" Draco said, and his breath hitched painfully until Harry smiled.

"I want to have you, so badly, but what would the Daily Prophet say if they found out? Or the ministry? What if the entire wizarding community knew I was dating a man, no less than Draco Malfoy himself, who I personally debunked in the Daily Prophet?"

"With the headline 'Potter's painful past: The pain of the boy-who-lived as Draco Malfoy is vindicated', yeah I know."

"You know the headline off by heart?" Harry asked with one eyebrow raised, and Draco nodded, suddenly sheepish.

"It was hard to forget it, it hurt."

"Hurt?"

"Yes, hurt. In case you hadn't noticed, I have an overwhelming crush on you Harry. Um, Potter, I meant Potter." Draco hastily corrected himself, and Harry smiled, leaning forward and placing an unexpected kiss in the corner of Draco's mouth.

"I think, Draco, that it would be nice if we went back to your dressing room? I just need to go and see Luna before we do, I told her I'd tell her how it went."

"It went well, right?" Draco queried, and blushed behind his mask when Harry nodded.


End file.
